nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V10
Nintendo Power V10 is the 10th issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Batman, the game based on the live-action film, on it's cover. This volume also contained two bonuses, a Tetris strategy guide called An Adventure in Tetris World and a "World of Nintendo" catalog. The former is a 16 page book that gave tips and strategies for different situations in the Tetris games. This book could not be removed from the magazine. The latter of the two bonuses was a catalog of Nintendo merchandise which included apparel and other items. The catalog could be removed from the magazine by bending back the silver staples, gently pulling the catalog out, then bending the staples back. Contents ''Batman'' The first game featured in the magazine was the cover story, Batman, based on the popular film. The article had maps for Stages 1, 2 and 3, and a preview of Stages 4 and 5. ''Shadowgate'' The next article featured Shadowgate. It explained how to go about playing the PC-type of mystery/adventure game. The Making of Super Mario Bros. 3 This article gave readers a behind-the-scenes look at the upcoming Mario game Super Mario Bros. 3. It had brief looks at characters and designs, as well as some programming information and planning out the game play. It also had a one-page profile on Game Designer Shigeru Miyamoto. ''Willow'' Continuing from [[Nintendo Power V9|the previous Nintendo Power issue]], this article gave another look at Willow, the game based on the film of the same name. This article had numerous maps. ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' The next article featured Double Dragon II: The Revenge. It had maps for Missions 1-5 and tips on how to defeat certain enemies. ''Super Spike V'Ball'' This brief 2-page article was about Super Spike V'Ball. It had lots of screenshots from the game and talked about the different game modes, including the use of the NES Satellite. ''Clash at Demonhead'' Clash at Demonhead was the next featured game. It had a few maps and also mentioned the different items and weapons in the game. ''River City Ransom'' The next featured game was River City Ransom. The article explained the different ways to fight and also had maps. Double Power Bonus The Bonus inserts were the Tetris strategy guide An Adventure in Tetris World, and a "World of Nintendo" catalog. ''Tetris'' strategy guide ::(See main article: An Adventure in Tetris World) "World of Nintendo" catalog The catalog had 20 pages of Nintendo merchandise available for purchase. There was tons of apparel, including hats, jackets, shirts, sweatpants, and many other articles of clothing. There were also key chains, patches, a CD, towels, bedding, toys, bean bag chairs, calendars, school supplies, and party supplies. Most of the merchandise either had Mario or the Nintendo logo on them. Some things had Link from the ''Zelda'' series. The catalog also offered NES accessories. Game Boy In this issue's Game Boy section, the games reviewed were Golf, Boxxle, Kwirk, and Solar Striker. Previews In this article, the crew from Nintendo Power give readers a quick overview of some of the best games that were soon-to-be-released. Games previewed here were Super Mario Bros. 3, Burai Fighter, Astyanax, and Dynowarz. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed Nester imagining himself in a Dragon Warrior setting. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Faxanadu, Legacy of the Wizard, Monster Party, Adventures of Lolo, Ultima, and Air Fortress. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: New Games This article previewed upcoming games the Nintendo Power staff felt needed a closer look. The games featured here were Infiltrator, The Chessmaster, and Short Order / Eggsplode!. Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included Archon, All-Pro Basketball, Dig Dug II, Super C, Snake Rattle 'n' Roll, and Adventures of Lolo 2. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles makes a big jump to the #1 spot. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Ninja Gaiden # Dragon Warrior # ''Mega Man 2 # The Legend of Zelda # Bionic Commando # Faxanadu # Blaster Master Category:Nintendo Power Category:1990 Nintendo Power volumes